Honda Civic
Honda Civic is a line of subcompact and subsequently compact cars made and manufactured by Honda. The Civic, along with the Accord and Prelude, comprised Honda's vehicles sold in North America until the 1990s, when the model lineup was expanded. Having gone through several generational changes, the Civic has become larger and more upmarket, and it currently slots between the Fit and Accord. It was introduced in July 1972 as a two-door model, followed by a three-door hatchback that September. With the transverse engine mounting of its 1169? cc engine and front-wheel drive like the British Mini, the car provided good interior space despite overall small dimensions. Early models of the Civic typically included a basic AM radio, heater, foam-cushioned plastic trim, two-speed wipers, and painted steel rims with a chromed wheel nut cap. As the years went by, it has become much more upscale with options such as air conditioning, power locks, power windows, leather upholstery, satellite-linked navigation, and a six-speed manual transmission. Initially gaining a reputation for being fuel-efficient, reliable, and environmentally friendly, later iterations have become known for performance and sportiness, especially the Civic Type-R, Civic GTi and Civic SiR. EG6 Honda Civic SiR-II.jpg Shingo's Civic.jpg|Shingo Shoji's Civic as it appears in the Extra Stage Shingo's Civic (Arcade).jpg Shingo's Civic (Street Stage).jpg Specs *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC *Engine Model: B16A *Drivetrain: FF *Displacement: 1,595 cc (97.3 cu in) *Compression: 10.4:1 *Power: 177 HP (Shingo's Civic is lightly tuned to 185 HP) *Valve Lift: IN 10.7 mm (0.42 in), EX 9.4 mm (0.37 in) *Inlet Valve Diamter: 33 by 2 millimetres (1.3 in × 0.079 in) *Transmission: S4C/Y21 (Some with LSD) *Redline: 8200 rpm *Aspiration: NA *Maximum torque: 19.2 kgm / 7300 rev / min *Length: 4070 mm *Height: 1350 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1040 kg *Gearbox: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) The Honda Civic EG series comes with a variety of engines depending on the trim level and body style (coupe, hatchback, sedan) that the person picks. The trim levels are: CX, DX, VX, and SiR, this is of course for the hatchback. EK9 Honda Civic Type R.jpg Spoon Civic Type R.jpg Daiki's Civic Type R (Stock).jpg Todo School Civic Type R Demo Car (Stock).jpg Daiki's Civic Type R.jpg|Daiki Ninomiya's Civic Type R as it appears in the Fourth Stage Todo School Civic Type R Demo Car.jpg|The Todo School Civic Type R Demo Car as seen in the Fourth Stage Daiki's Civic Type R (Arcade).jpg Todo School Civic Type R Demo Car (Arcade).jpg Daiki's Civic Type R (Street Stage).jpg Todo School Civic Type R Demo Car (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC *Engine Model: B16B *Displacement: 1595 cc (97.3 cu in) *Compression: 11.0:1 *Bore: 81 mm (3.2 in) *Stroke: 77.4 mm *Drivetrain: FF *Aspiration: NA *Rod/Stroke ratio: 1.84:1 *Rod Length: 142.42 mm (5.607 in) *Power: 182 HP (The Todo School Civics are tuned to around 220 HP) *Redline: 8400 rpm *Rev-limit: 9000 rpm *Transmission: S4C With LSD *VTEC engagement @ 5800 rpm *Gearbox: 5MT Performance The Honda Civic Type R is one of the fastest front wheel drive cars in the world, with its great suspension setup it has been said to handle like a rear wheel drive car. "A racing car with plates that challenges the driver. Extremely fast. That's the Type R." - Keiichi Tsuchiya - On the Civic Type R The Honda Civic is a relatively cheap and easy car to modify. Parts can be found and provided by almost every performance company. Despite its drivetrain (FF), it is light and nimble and very easy to make it fast. The Honda Civic carries a rather long and racing heritage, especially with companies such as Spoon and Mugen. Another advantage of the Honda Civic is that it is very easy to swap engine parts with other engine parts from other Civics as many of the parts in the engine, even the drivetrain and suspension, can be interchangeable with one another. Notes *The Honda Civic and Toyota Trueno are rival cars, each competing with one another. **Shingo proved that his EG6 could pass the AE86 very easily on the straightway despite the similarity between the two cars. This is probably due to the horsepower gap between both cars (150 hp vs 185 hp), despite the weight and torque difference. Category:Cars Category:Honda Category:Myogi NightKids Category:Todo School